Time Warner Cable Kids
Time Warner Cable Kids '''(sometimes referred to as TWCK or just '''Time Warner Cable Kids)' '''is a free set cable/satellite channel formed in 1993 in the USA by Comcast, Sesame Workshop, Nickelodeon, Treehouse, The Jim Henson Company and PBS. Time Warner Cable Kids is available on many major cable networks, as well as Comcast, DirecTV, WOW! and AT&T. Time Warner Cable Kids replaced on PBS Kids Channel that originally was available on television. Time Warner Cable Kids has among children's shows including Caillou, Arthur, Barney & Friends, Frances, Curious George, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Sesame Street, The Wiggles, Miffy and Friends, Super Why! and more. Another channel called "Time Warner Cable Kids: The Channel" launched in September 3, 2012. About the channel The 24 hour preschool channel is here! Go to www.TimeWarnerCableKidsTheChannel.com to find out more. www.TimeWarnerCableKidsOnline.com. Description We are excited to introduce Time Warner Cable Kids, the channel. Time Warner Cable Kids is the 24-hour preschool channel for children ages 2-8 and is available on TV, on demand and online at www.TimeWarnerCableKidsOnline.com The channel is formed in 1993 and will be available by major cable networks by Comcast, DirecTV, Dish Network, AT&T, WOW!, Cox, Bright House Networks, Vision and among others. Time Warner Cable Kids has among children's hit shows including Caillou, Arthur, Curious George, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Sesame Street, Barney & Friends, The Wiggles and more. Visit www.TimeWarnerCableKidsOnline.com and www.TimeWarnerCableKidsTheChannel.com to see if it’s available in your neighborhood or to contact your cable provider to request it. The channel is daily in the United States every mornings, afternoons and evenings on Time Warner Cable Kids. Programming Here are the list of programs that aired on Time Warner Cable Kids in random order. Current Programming *Abby's Flying Fairy School (2013-present) *The Adventures of Chuck and Friends (2010-present) *The Adventures of Little Audrey (1993-present) *The Adventures of Massey Ferguson (2011-present) *The Adventures of Paddington Bear (2001-present) *Albert's World Tour Adventure (2011-present) *Andy Pandy (2003-present) *Angelina Ballerina (2003-present) *Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (2011-present) *Animal Atlas (2013-present) *Arthur (1996-present) *Abby Hatcher (2019-present) *Astroblast! (2014-present) *Butterbean's Café (2018-present) *Babar and the Adventures of Badou (2011-present) *Baby Huey (1995-present) *Baby Looney Tunes (2006-present) *Baby Jake (2012-present) *Bing (2014-present) *The Backyardigans (2011-present) *Bananas in Pyjamas (CGI animated series) (2012-present) *Barney and Friends (2011-present) *Bear in the Big Blue House (1997-present) *The Berenstain Bears (2003-present) *Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures (2012-present) *Between the Lions (2011-present) *The Big Comfy Couch (1993-present) *Big Sister & Little Brother (1999-present) *Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy (1999-present) *Blaze and the Monster Machines (2014-present) *Blue's Clues (2005-present) *Blue's Room (2007-present) *Bob the Builder (2001-present) *Boj (2014-present) *Bubble Guppies (2012-present) *Bottle Squad (2017-present) *Button Moon (2001-present) *Caillou (2000-present) *Care Bears (1993-present) *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (2010-present) *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (2000-present) *Casper and Friends (1993-present) *Charlie and Lola (2012-present) *The Chica Show (2013-present) *Chloe's Closet (2012-present) *Chloe and Friends (2013-present) *Clangers (2015-present) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-present) *Clifford's Puppy Days (2003-present) *Cookie Monster's Crumby Pictures (2014-present) *Connie the Cow (2002-present) *Curious George (2006-present) *Cyberchase (2014-present) *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (2012-present) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010-present) *Dinopaws (2014-present) *Dinosaur Train (2009-present) *Doc McStuffins (2012-present) *Dot. (2016-present) *The Doodlebops (2011-present) *The Doozers (2014-present) *Dora the Explorer (2001-present) *Dora and Friends: Into the City (2014-present) *Dragon Tales (1999-present) *Earth to Luna! (2014-present) *Ella Bella Bingo (2012-present) *Eaten by Dogs (2006-present) *Elmo's World (1998-present) *Elmo the Musical (2014-present) *Fifi and the Flowertots (2007-present) *Finley the Fire Engine (2014-present) *Five Minutes More (2014-present) *Frances (2009-present) *Franklin and Friends (2011-present) *Franny's Feet (2006-present) *Fancy Nancy (2018-present) *The Fresh Beat Band (2013-present) *The Furchester Hotel (2015-present) *Gaspard and Lisa (2012-present) *George Shrinks (2000-present) *Go, Diego, Go! (2006-present) *Gofrette (2012-present) *Guess How Much I Love You (2012-present) *Guess with Jess (2012-present) *Gullah Gullah Island (1997-present) *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (2012-present) *Henry Hugglemonster (2013-present) *The Hive (2014-present) *Hip Hop Harry (2009-present) *In the Night Garden (2009-present) *Justin Time (2012-present) *Johnson and Friends (1994-present) *Kate & Mim-Mim (2015-present) *Kipper the Dog (1999-present) *The Koala Brothers (2006-present) *Lalaloopsy (2013-present) *The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show (2014-present) *LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures (2014-present) *LazyTown (2012-present) *Let's Go Pocoyo (2013-present) *Lily's Driftwood Bay (2014-present) *Little Audrey and Friends (1995-present) *Little Bill (2001-present) *Little Bear (1995-present) *Little Charley Bear (2014-present) *Little Charmers (2015-present) *Little People Place (2015-present) *Madeline (1993-present) *Make Way for Noddy (2004-present) *The Many Adventures of Steve the Fire Truck (2010-present) *Martha Speaks (2011-present) *Maryoku Yummy (2010-present) *Max and Ruby (2002-present) *Maya the Bee (2013-present) *Mcdonald's Farm (2004-present) *Miffy and Friends (2003-present) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2011-present) *Mike the Knight (2012-present) *Milly, Molly (2013-present) *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2011-present) *My Little Pony (2011-present) *The Mysterious Cities of Gold (2013-present) *The New Adventures of Madeline (1995-present) *The New Charlie and Lola Show (2014-present) *Nina's World (2015-present) *Numberblocks (2017-present) *Octonauts (2012-present) *Old Bear and Friends (1996-present) *Odd Squad (2014-present) *Olivia (2012-present) *Olive and the Rhyme Rescue Crew (2011-present) *On Beyond Zebra (2012-present) *Oswald (2001-present) *Pajanimals (2008-present) *PAW Patrol (2013-present) *Peg + Cat (2013-present) *Peppa Pig (2012-present) *Peter Rabbit (2013-present) *The Pingu Show (2007-present) *Pinky Dinky Doo (2005-present) *Play with Me Sesame (2007-present) *Poppy Cat (2011-present) *Postman Pat Special Delivery Service (2011-present) *Q Pootle 5 (2013-present) *Raa Raa the Noisy Lion (2014-present) *Raggs (2012-present) *The Raggy Dolls (1997-present) *Rainbow (2001-present) *Rastamouse (2014-present) *Richie Rich (1998-present) *Roary the Racing Car (2008-present) *Rob the Robot (2014-present) *Rolie Polie Olie (2012-present) *Roll Play (2012-present) *Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave (2015-present) *Rupert (1995-present) *Sammy's Story Shop (2013-present) *Sandra, the Fairytale Detective (2011-present) *Sarah & Duck (2013-present) *Scoop and Doozie (2001-present) *The Secret World of Benjamin Bear (2014-present) *Sesame Street (1993-present) *Shaun the Sheep (2014-present) *Shaun the Sheep Championsheeps (2014-present) *Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2015-present) *Sid the Science Kid (2011-present) *Small Potatoes (2014-present) *Space Racers (2014-present) *Splash'N Boots (2015-present) *Stella and Sam (2013-present) *Sofia the First (2013-present) *Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (2012-present) *Sunny Day (2017-present) *Super Why! (2007-present) *Super Wings (2015-present) *Team Umizoomi (2012-present) *Teletubbies (1998-present) *Teletubbies (2015) (2017-present) *Teletubbies Everywhere (2003-present) *Thomas & Friends (2012-present) *Tickety Toc (2014-present) *Timmy Time (2010-present) *Toopy and Binoo (2005-present) *Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom (2013-present) *Tree Fu Tom (2013-present) *The Treacle People (1999-present) *Treetown (1997-present) *Treetown Funtown (1999-present) *Trucktown (2014-present) *The Triplets (2002-present) *Twirlywoos (2015-present) *True and the Rainbow Kingdom (2018-present) *VeggieTales (2011-present) *VeggieTales in the House (2017-present) *Vampirina (2017-present) *Wallykazam! (2014-present) *Waybuloo (2010-present) *The Wiggles (2011-present) *Wild Animal Baby Explorers (2012-present) *The Wind in the Willows (1997-present) *Wishbone (1995-present) *Wizbit (2001-present) *Wild Kratts (2011-present) *WordGirl (2012-present) *WordWorld (2007-present) *The WotWots (2010-present) *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006-present) *Yo Gabba Gabba! (2012-present) *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time (2003-present) *Zack & Quack (2014-present) *Zerby Derby (2014-present) *Zou (2013-present) Current programming on Time Warner Cable Kids: The Channel *Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (September 2015-present) *City of Friends (September 2015-present) *Elias: Rescue Team Adventures (September 2015-present) *Ha Ha Harries (September 2015-present) *Jim Henson's Animal Show (October 12, 2013-present) *Masha and the Bear (September 2015-present) *Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm (October 12, 2013-present) *Olly the Little White Van (September 2015-present) *PJ Masks (September 2015-present) *Rimba's Island (October 12, 2013-present) Former Programming *Adventures in Wonderland (1996-2007) *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996-2000) *Albert the Fifth Musketeer (1996-2000) *Animalia (2007-2009) *Animal Jam (2003-2005) *Archibald the Koala (2002-2009) *Babar (1993-1996) *Bill Nye the Science Guy (1993-1998) *Blue's Room (1997-2007) *Boohbah (2003-2006) (now currently 2014-present) *Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie (1994-2006) *The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1994-2006) *Corduroy (2000-2006) (now currently 2012-present) *Dragon (2010-2014) *Elliot Moose (2000-2001) *Fraggle Rock (1993-1997) *Franklin (1997-2005) *Ghostwriter (1993-1995) *Henry's Amazing Animals (2000-2006) *The Hoobs (2001-2002) *It's a Big Big World (2006-2010) *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003-2008) *Jay Jay the Jet Plane (2001-2005) *The Kidsongs Television Show (1994-2002) *Lamb Chop's Play-Along (1993-1997) *The Littles (1994-2005) (now currently 2013-present) *Little People (2003-2005) *Lomax, the Hound of Music (2008) *The Magic School Bus (1994-1998) *Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (2007-2014) *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (2000-2002) *Mopatop's Shop (2001-2010) (now currently 2012-present) *Jim Henson's Muppet Babies (1994-2005) (now currently 2013-present) *Newton's Apple (1993-1998) *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (2007-2012) (now currently 2014-present) *Out of the Box (1998-2006) *PB Bear and Friends (1999-2006) *PB&J Otter (1998-2006) *Panwapa (2008) *Peep and the Big Wide World (2004-2008) (now currently 2014-present) *The Puzzle Place (1994-1998) *Reading Rainbow (1993-2008) *Rubbadubbers (2004-2008) (now currently 2012-present) *Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001-2005) (now currently 2014-present) *Seven Little Monsters (2000-2003) *Shining Time Station (1993-1998) *Skinnamarink TV (1997-1999) *Sooty's Amazing Adventures (1999-2004) *Spot the Dog (1995-2004) *Stanley (2001-2006) *Storytime (1994-1998) *Timothy Goes to School (2000-2005) (now currently 2013-present) *ToddWorld (2005) *Tots TV (1993-1998) *Wee 3 (1997-2003) *Wimzie's House (1997-2001) *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (1996-1997) *Zoboomafoo (1999-2013) *ZOOM (1999-2006) Programming blocks *The Preschool Club *It's Storytime *Let’s Go, Go, Go! *The Goodnight Show Time Warner Cable Kids Characters 'Caillou' *Caillou *Rosie *Doris *Boris *Grandma *Grandpa *Leo *Sarah *Clementine *Jason and Jeffrey *Xavier *Emma *Andre *Billy *Mr. Hinkle *Ms. Martin *Julie *Jonus *Gilbert *Rexy *Teddy *DeeDee 'Arthur' *Arthur *D.W. *Buster *Francine *Muffy *Binky *Brain *Sue Ellen *George *Fern *Prunella *Jenna *Mr. Ratburn *Mrs. Read *Mr. Read *Grandma Thora *Grandpa Dave *Pal 'Bing' *Bing *Flop *Coco *Charlie *Sula *Pando *Amma *Padget 'Dot. *Dot Comet *Ruby Marshall *Mr. Comet *Mrs. Comet *Scratch *Nev Jumelle *Dev Jumelle '''Frances *Frances *Gloria *Mom *Dad *Albert *Grandma *Grandpa *Aunt Melta *Uncle Roger *Baxter *Harrie *Darbie *Barkie *Cuddles 'Fancy Nancy' *Nancy *Bree *Mom *Dad *Jojo Abby Hatcher *Abby *Bozzly *The Fuzzlies Olive and the Rhyme Rescue Crew *Olive *Mr. Munky *L.B. *Beep Bottle Squad *Blake *Ben *Bethany *Becca Butterbean's Cafe *Butterbean *Poppy *Dazzle *Cricket *Jasper *Ms. Marmalady Sunny Day *Sunny *Rox *Blair *Doodle *Timmy 'Care Bears' *Oopsy Bear *Share Bear *Cheer Bear *Funshine Bear *Tenderheart Bear *Wish Bear *Grumpy Bear *Friend Bear *Amigo Bear *Bedtime Bear *America Cares Bear *Best Friend Bear *Smart Heart Bear *Perfect & Polite Panda *Surprise Bear *Harmony Bear *Heartsong Bear *Laugh-a-lot Bear *Pink Power Bear *Play-a-lot Bear *Work of Heart Bear *Take Care Bear *Good Luck Bear *Love-a-lot Bear *Baby Hugs Bear *Baby Tugs Bear *Daydrem Bear *Grams Bear *Mom's Love-a-lot Bear *Proud Heart Bear *I Love You Bear *Sweet Sarkura Bear *Sea Friend Bear *Secret Bear *Superstar Bear *Sweet Dreams Bear *All My Heart Bear *Always There Bear *True Heart Bear *Forest Friend Bear *Birthday Bear *Do Your Best Bear *Bashful Heart Bear *Too Loud Bear (only appeared in Care Bears: Big Wish Movie) *Me Bear (only appeared in Care Bears: Big Wish Movie) *Messy Bear (only appeared in Care Bears: Big Wish Movie) *Thanks-a-lot Bear *Hopeful Heart Bear *Shine Bright Bear *Wonderheart Bear *Shiver Me Timbear *Great Giving Bear 'Clifford the Big Red Dog' *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Emily Elizabeth *Jetta *Charley *T-Bone *Cleo *Mac *Hamburger *Mimi *Vaz *Caroline and Mark Howard *Samuel *Sheriff Lewis *Mrs. Diller *Horace and Violet Bleakman 'Clifford's Puppy Days' *Puppy Clifford *Emily Elizabeth *Nina *Evan Thomas Taylor *Shun *Daffodil *Norville *Jorge *Flo and Zo *Mr. Solomon *Mr. Sidarsky and Mrs. Sidarsky *Sid, Lucy, Lewis, Shopie, and A Baby with No Name *Bebe 'Curious George' *Curious George *Ted (named in the movies), The Man with the Yellow Hat *Doorman *Professor Wiseman *Bill *Betsy *Steve *Allie *Marco *Gnocchi *Hundley *Charkie *Chef Pisghetti *Netti Pisghetti *Jumpy Squirrel *Compass *The Renkins *Mr. Glass *Mr. Zoobel *Mr. and Mrs. Quint *The Panda *Bill's Bunnies *Mother Bunny *Zebra (Curious George) *Giraffe (Curious George) *The Bear (Curious George) *The Bees (Curious George) 'Numberblocks' *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 *13 *14 *15 *16 *17 *18 *19 *20 *21 *25 *30 *40 *50 *60 *70 *80 *90 *100 'Wonder Pets' *Ming Ming *Linny *Tuck *Ollie 'Baby Jake' *Baby Jake *Captain Spacey and The Hamsternauts *Pengy-Quin *Sydney *Nibbles *Ava *Blake *Chloe *Dylan *Eddie *Freddie *Ginny *Harry *Isaac *Mom *Dad 'Ella Bella Bingo' *Ella *Henry *Lisa *Lottie *Mom *Dad 'True and the Rainbow Kingdom' *True *Princess Grizelda *Rainbow King *Bartleby *Zee 'Sesame Street/Elmo's World/Play With me Sesame' *Elmo (He's also on the show The Furchester Hotel) *Big Bird *Cookie Monster (He's also on the show The Furchester Hotel) *Abby Cadabby *Oscar the Grouch *Slimey the Worm *Grover *Super Grover *Super Grover 2.0 *Bert *Ernie *Telly *Baby Bear *Zoe *Rosita *Snuffy *Alice Snuffleupagus *Herry Monster *Murray Monster *Dorothy *Mr. Noodle *Oinker Sisters *Mr. Johnson *Biff and Sully *Prairie Dawn *Count von Count *Hoots the Owl *Elmo's Mom *Elmo's Dad *Phoebe (Monster Clubhouse) *Googel (Monster Clubhouse) *Mel (Monster Clubhouse) *Narf (Monster Clubhouse) *Honkers and Dingers *Little Bird *Stinky the Stinkweed *The Countess *The Two-Headed Monster *The Amazing Mumford *Chicago the Lion *Wolfgang the Seal *Rocco *The Elephant *Humphrey *Ingrid *Baby Natasha *Kermit the Forg *Barkley *Benny Rabbit *Big Bad Wolf *The Twiddlebugs *Forgetful Jones *Fred the Wonder Horse *A Camel *A Shark *A Tornado *Papa Bear *Mama Bear *Curly Bear 'Barney and Friends' *Barney *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Baby Bop *B.J. *Riff 'The Wiggles' *Emma *Simon *Lachy *Anthony *Sam *Jeff *Greg *Murray *Dorothy the Dinosaur *Wags the Dog *Captain Feathersword *Henry the Octopus *Shirley Shawn the Unicorn Blue's Clues *Steve *Joe *Blue *Shovel *Pail *Magenta *Slippery Soap *Mrs. Pepper *Mr. Salt *Paprika *Cinnamon *Sidetable Drawer *Green Puppy *Periwinkle *Orange Kitten *Tickey Tock *Purple Kangaroo *Grandma Cayenne * Mailbox * Miss Marigold 'WordWorld' *Dog *Pig *Sheep *Duck *Frog *Bear *Ant *Bug *Bee *Fly *Shark *Ant's Cousins *Bird *Kangaroo *Cat *The Three Piggies *Monkey *Goat *Crab *Elephant *Cow *Bird's Baby *Spider *Tiger *Hippopotamus *Turtle *Owl *Whale *Lion *Snail *Caterpillar *Pelican *Mouse *Cricket *Butterfly *Monster *Fox *Robot *Worm *Zebra 'Dinosaur Train' *Buddy *Tiny *Shiny *Don *Mrs. Pteranodon *Mr. Pteranodon *The Conductor 'The Adventures of Chuck and Friends' *Chuck *Rowdy *Handy *Digger *Biggs *Boomer *Haulie *Porter *Soku *Flip *Rally 'The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!' *The Cat in the Hat *Sally *Nick *Fish *Thing One and Thing Two *Sally's dad *Nick's mom *Zhu Zhu *Daphne *Fifi *Ralph *Buster and Brenda *Betty the Beaver *Betty's Friend 'Super Why!' *Whyatt Beanstalk/Super Why *Princess Pea/Princess Presto *Pig/Alpha Pig *Little Red Riding Hood/Wonder Red *Puppy/Woofster 'My Little Pony' *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Minty *Spike *Applejack *Twilight Sparkle *Rarity *Rainbow Jack *Apple Dash *Fluttershy *Octavia *Gilda *Zecora *Snails *Snips *Little Strongheart 'Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!' *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden *Daizy 'Diary of a Wimpy Kid' *Greg Heffley *Rowley Jefferson *Manny Heffley *Fregly *Susan Heffley *Frank Heffley *Sweetie 'Thomas & Friends' *Thomas *James *Percy *Gordon *Emily *Edward *Henry *Toby *Sir Topham Hatt *Duck *Skarloey *Rhenaes *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Luke *Spencer *Hiro *Whiff *Rosie *Harold *Mavis *Oliver (engine) *Oliver (digger) *Stanley *Diesel *Diesel 10 *Derek *Boco *Daisy *Donald and Douglas *Bill and Ben *Toad *Troublesome Trucks *Neville *Molly *Murdoch *Arthur *George *Buster *Butch *Freddie *Stepheny *Millie *Connor *Catlin *Stephen *Arry and Bert *Splatter and Dodge *Lady *Derek *Dart *Bash *Dash *Ferrinad *Max and Monthy 'Timmy Time' *Timmy (He's also on Shaun the Sheep) *Harriet *Osbrourne *Yabba *Paxton *Mittens *Ruffy *Timmy's Mother (She's also on Shaun the Sheep) 'Martha Speaks' *Martha *Helen *T.D. *Skits *Ronald *Jake *Alice *Carolina *Truman *Nelson *Polly *Bob *Professor Monkey *Kitten *Pops *Otis Weaselgraft *Dr. Pablum 'Franklin and Friends' *Franklin *Harriet *Bear *Rabbit *Fox *Beaver *Goose *Skunk *Snail *Franklin's Mother *Franklin's Father *Aunt T. *Officer Rabbit Ni Hao Kai Lan *Kai Lan *Yeye *Rintoo *Tolee *Hoho *Lulu *Stompy *Mr. Sun *The Ants 'Between the Lions' *Theo Lion *Cleo Lion *Lionel Lion *Leona Lion *Click *Information Hen *Arty Smartypants *Barnaby B. Busterfield III *Walter and Clay Pigeon *Dr. Alexander Gram Nitwhite *Heath the Thesaurus *Gus the Bunny *Grandpa Lion *Aunt Priscilla and Uncle Otto Lion *Cliff Hanger *Chicken Jane *Tiger Words *Sam Spud *Babs Caplin *Dr. Ruth Wordhiemer 'Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps' *Angelina *Alice *Gracie *AZ *Marco *Ms. Mimi *Maurice *Matililda *Polly *Vici *Mrs. Thimble *James *Bobby *Miss Lilly *Jason *Ice Skatting Coach *Ms. Hopper *Mr. Chripyface *Grandma and Grandpa Mouseling *Auntie Lavendar *Eva and Diva *Perry 'Bananas in Pyjamas' *B1 *B2 *Lulu *Amy *Morgan *Rat in a Hat 'Peppa Pig' *Peppa Pig *George *Mummy Pig *Daddy Pig *Grandpa Pig *Granny Pig *Rebecca Rabbit *Miss Rabbit *Suzy Sheep *Candy Cat *Danny Dog *Granddad Dog *Pedro Pony *Zoe Zebra *Mr. Zebra *Emily Elephant *Madame Gazelle *Freddy Fox 'Fifi and the Flowertots' *Fifi *Buttercup and Daisy *Fuzz Buzz *Violet and Primrose *Pip *Poppy *Aunt Tulip and Grubby *Stingo *Slugsy *Webby *Mo *Diggly 'Roary the Racing Car' *Roary *Maxi *CiCi *Tin Top *Drifter *Rusty *Plugger *FB *James *Nick *Breeze *Loada *Cornrod *Big Chris *Marsha *Mr. Carburettor *Farmer Green *Mama Mia *P.C. Pete *Flash *Molecom *Dinkie 'Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy' *Biscuit *Sammy *B-Toner *Fleao *Mr. Kenny 'Albert's World Tour Adventure' *The Pilot 'WordGirl' *WordGirl/Becky Botsford *Captain Huggy Face/Bob *Dr. Two Brains *Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy *Theodore "Tobey" McCallister III *TJ Botsford *Todd "Scoops" Ming *Violet Heaslip *Tim Botsford *Sally Botsford 'Maryoku Yummy' *Maryoku *Ooka *Fij Fij *Hadagi *Shika *Omosha *Jeppy *Tapo Tapo 'Franny's Feet' *Franny *Grandpa *Lucy 'Octonauts' *Captain Barnacles *Kwazii *Peso *Professor Inkling *Shellington (Dr) *Tweak *Dashi (Sauci In The Books) *Tunip the Vegimal 'Olivia' *Olivia *Ian *William *Kip *Mom *Dad *Grandma *Uncle Garrett *Perry and Edwin *Julian *Francine *Gwendolyn *Herman *Mrs. Hoggenmueller *Alexandra *Sam *Harold Hockenberri *Oscar and Otto *Daisy *Connor *Olivia 2 (only appeared in one episode) 'LazyTown' *Sportacus *Stephanie *Robbie Rotten *Ziggy *Stingy *Trixie *Pixel *Bessie Busybody *Sportacandy *Number 9 (metionedd in Welcome to LazyTown) *Genie *Mayor Milford Meanswell 'The Adventures of Paddington Bear' *Paddington Bear *Mr. Brown *Mrs. Brown *Jonathan and Judy *Mrs. Bird *Mr. Gruber *Mr. Curry *Aunt Lucy 'Peep in the Big Wide World' *Peep *Quack *Chirp 'Bubble Guppies' *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Zooli *Bubble Puppy *Mr. Grouper *Little Fish 'Little People Place' *Eddie *Sofie *Mia *Kody *Tessa 'The Treacle People' *Rosie *Wizzle *Leyland Lil *Charlie *Tapper *Professor Baines-Pilling *Brendan *Nellie Newchurch *Ike *PC Pendle *Silas Milton *Bert Boggart *The Moobark PJ Masks * Connor/Catboy * Greg/Gekko * Amaya/Owlette (Amaro/Owlbert In The Books) 'Let's Go Pocoyo' *Pocoyo *Elly *Loula *Pato *Fred the Octopus *Sleepy Bird *Baby Bird *Whale *Caterpillar 'Treetown/Treetown Funtown' *Tansy *Rosabelle *Cush *Lillian *Ruby Rae *Suzanne Magique *Osbert Plunky *Stu *I.C. Ice & the Iceburgs *Slim Pig *The Greedysaurus Gang *Big Sister & Little Brother *Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends *The Wiggles *Tobias Totz and his Lion *Christopher Crocodile *Teddy Trucks 'Wizbit' *Wizbit *Wooly *Squidgy Bog 'Old MacDonald's Sing-a-Long Farm' *Alfred Pig *Celeste Cow *Lucinda Chicken *Poppycock Rooster *Old MacDonald 'Jim Henson's Animal Show' *Jake the Polar Bear *Stinky the Skunk *Armstrong the Chickenhawk *Ollie the Tapir *Yves St. LaRoache 'Rimba's Island' *Rimba *Pria *Ilana *Bakari *Ookii *Paquito 'Charlie and Lola/The New Charlie and Lola Show' *Charlie Summers *Lola Summers *Marv *Lotta *Morten *Sizzles *Minnie *Arnold Wolf *Evie *Soren Lorenson 'Pinky Dinky Doo' *Pinky Dinky Doo *Tyler Dinky Doo *Guinea Pig *Daddy Dinky Doo *Mommy Dinky Doo 'Guess with Jess' *Jess (He's also on the show Postman Pat Special Delivery Service) *Willow *Mimi *Baa *Billie *Horace *Joey and Jinx *Sammy Snail *Brown Bird 'Max and Ruby' *Max *Ruby *Grandma *Louise *Varlie *Martha *The Huffingtons *The Piazzas *Bunny Scout Leader *Morris *Candi *Rosalinda 'Sid the Science Kid' *Sid *Gabriela *Gerald *May *Alice *Mort *Susie *Grandma *Dr. Rosalinda Cordova *Zeke 'Miffy and Friends' *Miffy *Melanie *Grunty *Poppy Pig *Boris bear *Barbara bear *Aggie *Auntie Alice *Snuffy *Mother Bunny *Father Bunny *Grandma Bunny 'VeggieTales/VeggieTales in the House' *Bob the Tomato (He's also on the shows LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures and VeggieTales in the House) *Larry the Cucumber (He's also on the show VeggieTales in the House) *Junior Asparagus (He's also on the shows LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures and VeggieTales in the House) *Laura and the Carrot Family (They're also on the show VeggieTales in the House) *Archibald Asparagus *Mr. Lunt *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd *Madame Blueberry *Petunia Rhubarb *Pa Grape *Mr. Nezzer *The French Peas *Qwerty 'Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends' *Miss Spider *Holley *Shimmer *Dragon *Bounce *Squirt *Spinner *Snowdrop *Pansy *Wiggle *Beetrie *Honey *Stinky *Whiffy *Grace *Spiderus *Spiderella 'The Many Adventures of Steve the Fire Truck' *Steve *Oku *Biggity *Diggity *Boomer 'Pajanimals' *Apollo *Squacky *Cow Bella *Sweet Pea Sue 'Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs' *Harry *Taury *Trike *Pterence *Patsy *Sid *Steggy *Harry's mother *Sam *Nana *Charley 'Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures' *Strawberry Shortcake *Orange Blossom *Lemon Meringue *Blueberry Muffin *Raspberry Torte *Plum Pudding *Cherry Jam 'Guess How Much I Love You' *Little Nutbrown Hare *Big Nutbrown Hare *Little Field Mouse *Little Grey Squirrel *Little White Owl *Little Redwood Fox *Blue Bird *Otter 'The Backyardigans' *Pablo *Uniqua *Tyrone *Tasha *Austin 'Connie the Cow' *Connie the Cow *Patch 'Rolie Polie Olie' *Olie Polie *Zowie Polie *Spot *Mr. Kevin "Percy" Polie *Mrs. Bromley "Polina" Polie *Pappy Polie *Billy Bevell *Gizmo Polie *Aunt Polieanna *Baxter and Bonita Jaquita Bevell *Space Boy *Coochie and Coo *Binky Bevell *Screwy *Polly Pie *Wheelie *Dicey *Mrs. Triangle *Big Gene Little Green and Little Gene Little Green *Chunk Squarey *Klanky Klaus *Gloomius Maximus 'Wild Animal Baby Explorers' *Sammy *Skip *Benita *Izzy *Miss Sally 'Raggs' *Raggs *Trilby *Pido *B-Max *Razzles *Dumpster the Cat 'Vampirina' *Vampirina / Vee *Poppy *Bridget *Boris *Oxana *Demi *Gregoria 'Doc McStuffins' *Doc McStuffins *Lambie *Stuffy *Rose *Chilly *Hallie *Squeakers *Donny McStuffins *Diego McStuffins *Dr. McStuffins / Mom *Mr. McStuffins / Dad 'Wild Kratts' *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Gourmand *Zach *The Zachbots *Donita *Dabio 'Chloe's Closet/Chloe and Friends' *Chloe Corbin *Lovely Carrot *Tara Jansen *Hopsy *Jet Horton *Reg *Riley Harris *Llama *Carys Mozart *Dolly *Danny Rylant *Lil McGwire *Mac McGwire *Soggy *Wizz *Hootie-Hoo *Gina Corbin *Paul Corbin 'Gaspard and Lisa' *Gaspard *Charles *Gaspard's Dad *Gaspard's Mom *Mamie Mathilde *Lisa *Victoria *Lila *Lisa's Papa *Lisa's Mama 'Babar and the Adventures of Badou' *Babar *Badou *Chicku *Munrose *Zawadi *Jake *Miss Strich *Crocodylous *Dilash *Tersh *Sleek *Gallop *Dandy Andli *Deb Mouse *Lulu *Rhudi *Periwinkle *Prospero *Heropotamus *Captain Darling *Hoot *Professor Rozeekwhack *Ramsy *Sklar *Hannah *Babar *Celeste *Cornelius *Zephir *Lord Rataxes *Lady Rataxes 'Poppy Cat' *Lara *Poppy Cat *Zuzu *Alma *King Rollo *Mo *Owl *Egbert *Gilda *Rocket Cat 'Mike the Knight' *Mike *Galahad *Dragons *Squirt *Sparkle *Evie *Mr. Cuddles *Queen Martha *Yip and Yap *Fernando *Trollee 'Yo Gabba Gabba!' *DJ Lance Rock *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex 'Button Moon' *Mr. Spoon *Mrs. Spoon *Tina Tea-Spoon *Eggbert *Freddy Teddy *Rag Doll *Captain Large *Small Bottle *Scruffy and Basil 'Milly, Molly' *Milly *Molly *Elaina *Humphrey *Marmalade *Tomcat 'The Triplets' *Tessa *Annie *Nellie *The Owl 'The WotWots' *DottyWot *SpottyWot 'The Berenstain Bears' *Brother Bear *Sister Bear *Mama Bear *Papa Bear 'Gullah Gullah Island' *Binyah Binyah 'Waybuloo' *De Li *Lau Lau *Nok Tok *Yojojo 'The Pingu Show' *Pingu *Pinga *Papa *Mama *Grandfather *Robby *Pingg *Pingo *Punki *Pingi 'Bob the Builder' *Bob *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Lofty *Roley *Wendy *Spud *Farmer Pickles *Travis *Scrambler *Mr Bentley *Benny *Mrs Potts *Pilchard *Bird 'In the Night Garden' *Igglepiggle *Upsy Daisy *Makka Pakka *The Tombliboos *The Pontipines *The Wottingers *The Haahoos *Upsy Daisy's Bed *The Pinky Ponk 'Justin Time' *Justin *Olive *Squidgy *Justin's Mom *Justin's Dad 'Gofrette' *Gofrette *Fudge *Canada *Ellie Copter *Halmet *Wendell *Quicky Lorraine *Mr. Bowler *Miss Hippo *Bessie *Mr. Moose *Mrs. Mr. Moose *Murton *Bartholomew and Sebastain *Rex *Geno Gelato *Grabonzo *Greta *The Flying Fusilli Brothers *Aunt Edna *Auntie Mabel *Captain Bad Beard and Pirate Pete *Dirk Thunder *Edweena Bernard *Luigi Llama *Marvel Bigarms and Gertude Longneck *Mobi Bear *Mr. Babalooni *Purple Racoons *Skyblue *Super Broccoliman *The Great Scalapini *The Zanimozappago 'Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood' *Daniel Tiger *O the Owl *Katerina Kittycat *Prince Wednesday *Government of Canada *Miss Elaina *Mom Tiger *Daniel Striped "Dad" Tiger *Grandpere Tiger *Margaret Tiger *X the Owl *Henrietta Pussycat *King Friday XIII *Queen Sara Saturday *Prince Tuesday *Chrissie *Lady Elaine Fairchilde *Music Man Stan *Baker Aker *Teacher Harriet *Dr. Anna *Mr. McFeely *Trolley 'Tree Fu Tom' *Tom *Twigs *Zigzooreen *Squirmtum *Rickety McGluman *Ariela *Treetog the Tree Spirit *Puffy and Stink 'Little Bill' *Little Bill *Elephant *April *Bobby *Andrew *Kiku *Fuchsia 'Dragon Tales' *Emmy *Max *Enrique *Cassie *Ord *Zak & Wheezie *Quetzal *Lorca *Sid Sycamore *Finn *Kiki *Cyrus *The Giant of Nod *Mungus *Polly Nimbus *Whyatt *Dr. Booboogone *Captain Scallywag *Eunice *Arlo *Priscilla 'Rupert' *Rupert *Bill Badger *Mr. Bear *Mrs. Bear *Podgy Pig *Pong Ping *Professor *Tiger Lily *Algy Pug *Constable Growler 'Little Einsteins' *Leo *Annie *June *Quincy *Rocket 'Bear in the Big Blue House' *Bear *Ojo *Tutter *Treelo *Pip and Pop *Shadow *Luna the Moon *Ray the Sun 'The Raggy Dolls' *Sad Sack *Lucy *Hi-Fi *Back-To-Front *Claude *Dotty *Princess *Edward *Mr Marmalade *Pumpernickle *Rupert the Roo *Mr. Grimes *Cynthia *Florrie Fosdyke *Oz and Boz 'Wishbone' *Wishbone *Joe Talbot *David Barnes *Samantha "Sam" Kepler *Ellen Talbot *Wanda Gilmore *Damont Jones *Emily Barnes *Amanda *Mr. Bob Pruitt *Walter Kepler *Nathaniel Boblesky *Mr. King 'MacDonalds Farm' *Neigh Neigh the Horse *Miss Moo Moo the Cow *Woof Woof the Puppy *Baa Baa the Sheep *Quack Quack the Duck *Oink and Oinky the Pig Twins 'Tickety Toc' *Tommy *Tallulah *Hopparoo *Tooteroo *McCoggins *Pufferty *Chikidee *Madame Au Lait *Battersby *Lopsiloo *Spring Chicks 'Blue's Room' *Blue *Polka Dots *Moona *Frederica *Roar E. Saurus *Sprinkles *Doodleboard *Dress-Up Chest *Boogie Woogie *Silly Seat 'The Mysterious Cities of Gold' *Esteban *Zia *Tao 'Sofia the First' *Princess Sofia *Princess Amber *Prince James *Clover *Cedric *Wormwood 'Kipper the Dog' *Kipper *Tiger *Jake *Pig and Arnold *Mouse 'Sandra, the Fairytale Detective' *Sandra Ochiaperridi *Fo the Elf 'Hip Hop Harry' *Harry 'George Shrinks' *George Shrinks *Junior Shrinks *Becky Lopez *Perdita Shrinks *Harnold Shrinks 'Team Umizoomi' *Geo *Milli *Bot *UmiCar *Doormouse 'Rainbow' *Zippy *George *Bungle *Cleo 'Oswald' *Oswald *Weenie *Henry the Penguin *Daisy *Johnny Snowman *The Egg Twins *Madame Butterfly 'Baby Looney Tunes' *Baby Sylvester *Baby Bugs *Baby Daffy *Baby Taz *Baby Lola *Baby Tweety 'The Adventures of Massey Ferguson' *Massey Ferguson 'Johnson and Friends' *Johnson *McDuff *Diesel *Alfred *Squeaky *Victoria 'Andy Pandy' *Andy Pandy *Teddy *Looby Loo *Missy Hissy *Tiffo *Bilbo *Orbie 'The Wind in the Willows' *Mr Toad *Mole *Ratty *Badger 'Sarah & Duck' *Sarah *Duck *Scarf Lady *Bag *Donkey *Flamingo and John 'Teletubbies' *Tinky Winky *Dipsy *Laa-Laa *Po *Noo-Noo 'Scoop and Doozie' *Scoop *Doozie *Axel *Spritz 'Little Bear' *Little Bear *Mother Bear *Owl *Hen *Duck *Mermaid *Father Bear *Frog *Moose *Grandfather Bear *Grandmother Bear *Emily *Lucy *Otters *No Feet *Granny *Tutu *Little Ick *Mitzi *Marshmallow *Mighty 'The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show/Charlie Brown and Snoopy' *Charlie Brown *Snoopy *Woodstock *Sally Brown *Lucy van Pelt *Linus van Pelt *Schroeder *Violet Gray *Frieda *Franklin *Pig-Pen *Rerun van Pelt *Peppermint Patty *Marcie 'The Big Comfy Couch' *Loonette *Molly *Granny Garbanzo *Major Beadhead *Snickerfritz *Andy, Jim and Eileen Foley *Wobbly *Auntie Macassar *Uncle Chester *Fuzzy and Wuzzy 'Peter Rabbit' *Peter Rabbit *Benjamin Bunny *Lily Bobtail *Mrs. Rabbit *Flopsy and Mopsy Rabbit *Cotton-Tail Rabbit *Squirrel Nutkin *Mr. Tod *Mr. McGregor *Jeremy Fisher *Jemima Puddle-Duck *Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle *Mr. Bouncer *Dr. Bobtail *Mrs. Bobtail *Ginger and Pickles *Tommy Brock *Sammy Whiskers *Old Brown 'Henry Hugglemonster' *Henry *Daddo and Grando *Momma *Summer *Ivor *Isabella Roarson *Ernestine Enormomonster *Eduardo Enormomonster *Estelle Enormomonster *Denzel Dugglemonster 'The Fresh Beat Band' *Marina *Shout *Twist *Kiki *Ms. Picolo *Reed *Melody *Harper 'PAW Patrol' *Ryder *Katie *Alex Porter *Mayor Goodway *Cap'n Turbot *Mr. Porter *Farmer Yumi *Jake *Raimundo *Mayor Humdinger *Gustavo Goodway *Julius Goodway *Cali *Chickaletta *Wally *Precious *Eunice the Elephant *Ellie the Elephant *Fuzzy *Marshall *Rubble *Rocky *Skye *Zuma *Chase *Snake (only appeared in one episode) 'Lalaloopsy/The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show' *Jewel Sparkles *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff *Pillow Featherbed *Spot Splatter Splash *Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Bea Spells-A-Lot *Dot Starlight *Peanut Big Top *Blossom Flowerpot *Sunny Side Up *Ember Flicker Flame *Ace Fender Bender *Forest Evergreen *Little Bah Peep *Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises *Misty Mysterious *Pickles B.L.T. *Trinket Sparkles *Bundles Snuggle Stuff *Blanket Featherbed *Sprinkle Spice Cookie *Specs Reads-a-Lot *Squirt Lil Top 'The Chica Show' *Chica the Chicken *Kelly *Chica's Mom and Dad *Stitches *Bunji *Sproutlets and their Families (human characters) 'Zou' *Zou *Poc *Elzee *Zinnia *Zak *Dad *Mum *Grandpa *Grandma *Nana *Uncle Zavier *Aunt Zelda *Mr. Zoey 'Peg + Cat' *Peg *Cat *Ramone *Pig *Richard *One Hundred Chickens *Tessa *Mora *Jessie *Neighbor Ladies *The Pirates and their parrot *Big Mouth *Mermaid *Giants *Tiger *The Three Bears, The Three Pigs, The Three Billy Goats Gruff *The Blockettes *Mac *Peg's Mom *Arch Villian *Seven Dwarfes *Big Dog 'Make Way for Noddy' *Noddy *Big-Ears *Tessie Bear *Bumpy Dog *Sly and Gobbo *Mr. Plod *Mr. Sparks *Miss Harriet the Pink Cat *Dinah Doll *Martha Monkey *Mr. Jumbo *Master Tubby Bear *Mr. Wobblyman *Clockwork Mouse *Harvey and Cecilia *Tiny Ball *Noddy's Car 'Sammy's Story Shop' *Sammy *Sharlene *Wiggy 'Stella and Sam' *Stella *Sam *Fred *Owen *Ivy *Felix *Pattycake 'Zerby Derby' *Zack *Lily *Rex *Axie 'Dora the Explorer/Dora and Friends: Into the City!' *Dora *Boots *Swiper *Map *Backpack *Isa the Iguana *Tico the Squirrel *Benny the Bull *The Big Red Chicken *Pablo *Naiya *Alana *Emma *Kate 'Go, Diego, Go!' *Diego *Alicia *Baby Jaguar *Click *Rescue Pack *Bobo Brothers *Linda the Llama 'Yoho Ahoy Fun Time' *Bilge *Swab *Poop *Grog *Booty *Flamingo *Cat *Cutlass *Jones *Crow *Plank *Plunder 'The Koala Brothers' *Frank and Buster *Mitzi *Ned *George *Sammy *Josie *Alice *Archie *Penny *Lolly 'Zack & Quack' *Zack *Quack *Kira *Fluffy *Hop & Skip *Belly Up 'Cyberchase' *Jackie *Matt *Inez *Digit *Motherboard *Dr. Marbles *Widget *TW *Fluff *Creech *Jules *Slider *Hacker *Buzz *Delete *Bianca *Harry Wilson 'Shaun the Sheep' *Shaun *Timmy (He's also on the show Timmy Time) *Bitzer *Shirley *Timmy's Mother (She's also on the show Timmy Time) *The Flock *The Farmer *The Naughty Pigs *Pidsley *Mower Mouth *The Bull *The Ducks *The Aliens *The Granny *The Pizza Delivery Boy *The Farmer's Girlfriend 'Lily's Driftwood Bay' *Lily *Dad *Gull *Salty Dog *Nonna Dog *Hatsie Hen *Bull *Wee Rabbit *Lord Stag 'Dinopaws' *Bob *Gwen *Tony 'Astroblast!' *Comet *Halley *Sputnik *Radar *Jet *Sal the Octopus 'Earth to Luna!' *Luna *Jupiter *Clyde Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Mickey *Minnie *Donald *Daisy *Goofy *Pluto *Clarabelle *Pete *Figaro *Bella *Boo Boo Chicken *Willie the Giant *Chip *Dale *Toodles *Quoodles 'Boj' *Boj *Mimi *Pops *Dr. Woof *Mrs. Woof *Denzil Woof *Mrs. Twitch *Mia Twitch *Mr. Bleat *Mrs. Bleat *Gavin Bleat *Mrs. Nibblit *Mr. Nibblit *Rupa Nibblit *Mr. Cloppity *Wales the red dragon 'Postman Pat Special Delivery Service' *Postman Pat *Jess the Cat (He's also on the show Guess with Jess) *Mrs Goggins *Ted Glen *Sara Clifton *Julian Clifton *Ajay Bains *Nikhil Bains *Nisha Bains *Meera Bains *Ben Taylor *Lauren Taylor *Lizzy Taylor *PC Selby *Lucy Selby *Alf Thompson *Dorothy Thompson *Bill Thompson *Amy Wrigglesworth *Pumpkin Wrigglesworth *Julia Pottage *Katy and Tom Pottage *Jeff Pringle *Charlie Pringle *Dr. Sylvia Gilbertson *Sarah Gilbertson *Reverend Timms 'Old Bear and Friends' *Old Bear *Bramwell Brown *Duck *Rabbit *Little Bear *Jolly Tall *Ruff *Zebra *Camel *Dog *Sailor *Cat *Hoot *The Dolls *Rabbit's Cousin 'Rastamouse' *Rastamouse *Scratchy *Zoomer *Wensley Dale *Bagga T *Missy D *Natty Kass *Sasha *Frank *Janessa *Ron *Stylus *Toots *Ice Popp *Orphans 'Finley the Fire Engine' *Finley *Dexter "Dex" *Captain Parker *DJ *Jesse *Isabelle *Abigail *Miguel *Gorby *Scooty *Hubert *Carl *Scout *Suds *Mr. Bell *Lyle, and Lois *Polly 'The Hive' *Buzzbee *Rubee *Babee *European Union *Mamma Bee *Pappa Bee *Grandma Bee *Grandpa Bee *Jump *Teddy Bee *Jasper *Barnabee *Debee *Miss Ladybird *Postman Spider *Katypillar *Mr. Millipede *Doctor Beetle *Mellisant and Vincent *Lord Bartlebee Buzz *Queen Bee *Mrs. Wasp *Snail *Spider *Worm *Birds *Clara Bee *Worker Bees 'The Secret World of Benjamin Bear' *Benjamin "Ben" Bear *Howie Bear *Edgar of Old *Ruby Red *Holly Bear *Sebastian Biggleboar *Raymond *Toot Sweet *The Clean-up Crew *Winifred *Trixie Belle *Mrs. Crackers *Felix *General *Mr. Lister *Buzz *Enrico *Lily *Dr. Tiffany Tuff *Gonzo *Bernie *Mrs Poppy *Samantha *Louie *Albert *Tatayoshi *Angus *Freddy *Wally *Frankie *Woowly *Max Tanner *Eliza Tanner *Simon Tanner *Bobbie *Miss Abby Periwinkle *Mr. Maclarean *Lindsay *Slurp *Chomper *Marigold *Froth Moth *Champ 'LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures' *LarryBoy (as Larry the Cucumber from VeggieTales) *Archie *Bok Choy *Bob the Tomato (He's also on the shows VeggieTales and VeggieTales in the House) *Junior Asparagus (He's also on the show VeggieTales and VeggieTales in the House) *Lemon Twist *Dark Crow *Electromelon *Scarlet Tomato *Bubblegum *Hot Tamale *Sweet Potato *Awful Alvin *Mother Pearl *The Alchemist *Greta Von Gruesome *Lampy *Officer Olaf *Cheif Croswell *Hebert and Wally *Mr. Mahoney *Mr. Vandrahosenhegamerr 'Small Potatoes' *Ruby *Olaf *Chip *Nate 'Space Racers' *Eagle *Hawk *Robyn *Starling *Raven *Headmaster Crane 'Little Charley Bear' *Charley *Caramel *Ballerina *Frozo *Midge *Nibblit *Rivet 'Raa Raa the Noisy Lion' *Raa Raa *Zebby *Huffy *Ooo Ooo *Topsy *Crocky 'Five Minutes More' *Faraway *Georgie *Florrie *Sam *Louisa 'Blaze and the Monster Machines' *Blaze *AJ *Gabby *Crusher *Pickle *Darington *Stripes *Zeg *Starla 'The Doozers' *Daisy Wheel *Flex *Black Eyes *Spike *Molly Bolt 'Trucktown' *Jack *Dan *Max 'Wallykazam!' *Wally Trollman *Norville *Gina Giant *Ogre Doug *Libby Light Sprite *Bobgoblin *Stan of the Swamp *Borgelorp *Rockelle *Blathertash *Mr. Trollman (mentioned in some episodes) *Marvin the Mouth *Running Rita *Cake Monster *Victor the Villain *a baby dragon *Stan's niece Marsha the Marsh *Wizard Jeff *Wendy Wittle *Night Dragon *Betti Yetti 'Rob the Robot' *Rob *Ema *TK *Orbit 'Odd Squad' *Ms. O (formerly Agent Oprah) *Agent Olive *Agent Oscar *Agent Otto *Math Room *Polly Graph *Agent Orson *Agent Oren *Agent Olaf *Agent Octavia *Agent Oz *Agent Orchid *Dr. O *Agent Owen *Agent O'Brien *Agent O'Hara *Oksana *Symmetrical Al (seen in the episode A Better Half) 'Little Charmers' *Hazel *Lavender *Posie *Dad *Enchantress *Parsley *Flare *Seven *Treble *Gary 'Ruff-Ruff, Tweet & Dave' *Ruff-Ruff *Tweet *Dave *Hatty 'The Furchester Hotel' *Funella Furchester *Furgus Fuzz *Phoebe Furchester-Fuzz *Elmo (He's also on the show Sesame Street and Elmo the Musical) *Cookie Monster (He's also on the show Sesame Street and Cookie Monster's Crumby Pictures) *Isabel *Harvey P. Dull *The Tea Time Monsters 'Twirlywoos' *Great BigHoo *Toodloo *Chickedy and Chick *Peekaboo *The Stop-Go Car *The Very Important Lady *The Box *The Quacky Birds! 'Sheriff Callie's Wild West' *Sheriff Callie *Deputy Peck *Toby *Governor Groundhog *Uncle Bun *Ella Cowbelle *Priscilla Skunk *Farmer Stinky *Dirty Dan *Dusty *Banker Badger *The Prairie Dogs *Abigail *Mrs. Rattlesnake *Frida Fox *Sparky *Clementine *Pecos Pug *Dr. Wolf *Doc Quackers *Cody *Tio Tortuga *Mr. Dillo *Mr. Engineer *Tricky Travis *Oswald *The Wolf Brothers (Red, Grey, and Brown) *Ray Jay and Jay Jay Blue Jay *The Milk Bandit *Parroting Pedro *Polly May Porcupine *Ol' Big Fins *Batty Belfry *Billy Goat the Kid 'Kate & Mim-Mim' *Kate *Mim-Mim 'Super Wings' *Jett *Dizzy *Donnie *Jerome *Jimbo 'Splash'N Boots' *Splash *Boots 'Clangers' *Granny Clanger *Major Clanger *Mother Clanger *Small Clanger *Tiny Clanger *The Soup Dragon *Baby Soup Dragon *Froglets *The Iron Chicken *The Skymoos *The Singing Flowers 'Olly the Little White Van' *Olly the Little White Van *Stan *The Mayor *Miss Florette *Bazza *Mick *Royston *Jethro *Dan *Daisy *Mario *Cruz the Jet *Bessie *Ben the Dog *Crokett the Cat 'Marsha and the Bear' *Marsha *The Bear *Hare *Squirrel *Panda *Penguin 'Ha Ha Harries' *Nana Ha Ha *Arty Den *Boris *Boyzie Boo Hoo *Chihua Ha Ha 'Elias: Rescue Team Adventures' *Elias *Swifty *Helinor *Gill and Gull 'City of Friends' *Max *Elphie *Ted 'Lost Treasure Hunt' *Ava *Dex *Agent *Ivan *MacGuffin *Cyber Master *Datum *Engima *Sleuth *Cypher Former Characters from the Past Shows 'Adventures in Wonderland' *Alice *The Mad Hatter *The March Hare *The Red Queen *The White Rabbit *Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum *The Caterpillar *The Cheshire Cat *The Dormouse 'Adventures from the Book of Virtues' *Zach Nicholas *Annie Readfeather *Aristotle the Prairie Dog 'Albert the Fifth Musketeer' *Albert *D'Artagnan *Athos *Porthos *Aramis *M. de Tréville *King Louis XIII *Anne of Austria *Cardinal Richelieu *M'Lady *The Duke of Buckingham 'Animalia' *Alex *Zoe *Stanley *Emma *G'Bubu *Iggy *Livingston *Reenie *Allergra *Tyrannicus *Fushia *Elini & Erno *Herry & Horable *Melba and Melford *Zee & Zed *Bitsy and Spinsy *Victor and Verbal *Rumble *The Toucans *Butterflies *The Creeper *Petter Applebottom *Dagomont Dragon *Carmie Chameleon *Echo Elephant *Whim Unicorn *Hope and Harmony Hogs *Blue Cap Mice 'Bill Nye the Science Guy' *Bill Nye 'Boohbah' *Humbah *Zumbah *Zing Zing Zingbah *Jumbah *Jingbah 'Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie' *Mumfie *Scarecrow *Pinkey the Flying Pig *The Black Cat *Whale *Pinkey's mother *Bristle *Napoleon *The Queen of Night *Mr and Mrs Admiral *Eel *Davy Jones *Pirates 'Corduroy' *Corduroy *Lisa *Pandro *Rosetta *Buckaroo *Moppy *Mrs. Chao *Mom *Pinocchio 'Fraggle Rock' *Gobo *Mokey *Red *Wembley *Boober *Uncle Traveling Matt *Doozers *Junior Gorg *Doc *Sprocket 'Animal Jam' *Edi the Zebra *Waffle the Cow-Monkey *Bozark the Elephant *DJ 1 the Panda *DJ 2 the Koala *DJ 3 the Leopard *Pancake the Water Buffalo 'Elliot Moose' *Elliot *Socks *Lionel *Paisley *Beaverton 'The Magic School Bus' *Miss Frizzle *Liz *Arnold *Carlos *Dorothy *Keesha *Phoebe *Ralphie *Tim *Wanda *Janet *The Bus 'Ghostwriter' *Ghostwriter *The Ghostwriter Team *Jamal Jenkins *Lenni Frazier *Alex Fernández *Gaby Fernández *Tina Nguyen *Rob Baker *Casey Austin *Craig Mitchell *Frank, Catherine, and Lucy *Sam and Becky 'Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks' *Piggley Winks 'It's a Big Big World' *Snook *Burdette *Smooch and Winslow *Madge *Bob *Oko *Wartz *Ick *Riona 'Henry's Amazing Animals' *Henry *A Blue Chicken Professor and his Wife and Kids *Three (sometimes four) Green Lizards *A Yellow Snake with Jingle Bells on its Tail *An Elephant with a Pink Trunk *A Blue Parrot with a Purple Beak and Colored Head Feathers *A Tiger that stands on Two Legs *A Green Porcupine with a Turquoise Crest *A Mole that wears Sunglasses *A Brown Eagle Sergeant and Brown Owl Army 'The Hoobs' *Iver *Groove *Tula *Roma *Hubba Hubba 'Jay Jay the Jet Plane' *Jay Jay *Tracy *Snuffy *Herky *Big Jake *Savannah *Oscar *Revvin' Even *Tuffy *Brenda Blue *Mrs. Blue *Miss Jones 'The Puzzle Place' *Julie Woo *Kiki Flores *Leon MacNeal *Ben Olafson *Skye Nakaiye *Jody Silver *Sizzle and Nuzzle *The Piece Police 'Kidsongs' *The Biggles (William "Billy" Biggle, Ruby Biggle, Freckles Biggle, Mrs. Biggle and Chef Biggle) 'The Littles' *Tom Little *Lucy Little *Grandpa Little *Dinky Little *Frank Little *Helen Little *Henry Bigg *Marie *Slick *Ashley Little 'Lamb Chop's Play-Along' *Shari Lewis *Lamb Chop *Charlie Horse *Hush Puppy 'Lomax, the Hound of Music' *Amy *Lomax *Delta *Louise and Clark *Fred the Conductor 'Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat' *Sagwa Miao *Sheegwa Miao *Dongwa Miao *Baba Miao *Mama Miao *Nai-Nai *Yeh-Yeh *The Foolish Magistrate *Tai-Tai *The Daughters *The Cook *The Reader *Fu-Fu *The Mice *The Alley Cats *The Sleeve Dogs 'Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse' *Marvin *Stripes the Tiger *Elizabeth the Emotional Pig *Eddy Largo *Diamonds the Elephant *Fast-Talking Jack *Edna *Lyman Slime *The Penguins' Five *Eddy's Grandmother *Squirty Pete *Mr. P. Nutty *Lula Belle Rose *Lucy 'Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies' *Mama Mirabelle *Karla *Max *Bo 'Mopatop's Shop' *Mopatop *Puppyduck *Moosey Mouse *Mother Mouse *Father Mouse 'Reading Rainbow' *LeVar Burton 'Seven Little Monsters' *One *Two *Three *Four *Five *Six *Seven *Mom *Mary *Sam *Belinda *Freddie 'Shining Time Station' *Stacy Jones *Horace Schemer *Mr. Conductor *Harry Cupper *Matt Jones *Tayna Cupper *Tucker Cooper *Mr. Nicholas *Clarie *Vickie *Mr. Conductor *Kara Cupper *Dan Jones *Becky *Billy Twofeathers *Mayor Osgood Bob Flopdinger *Ginny *Schemee *Barton Winslow *Felix Perez *Tito Swing *Didi *Tex *Rex *Grace the Bass *Grace the Bass *Ginny *Schemee *Barton Winslow *Felix Perez *Tito Swing *Didi *Tex *Rex *Grace the Bass *Grace the Bass 'Skinnamarink TV' *Sharon *Lois *Bram *Ella Acapella *C.C. Copycat 'Jim Henson's Muppet Babies' *Baby Kermit *Baby Piggy *Baby Fozzie *Baby Animal *Baby Scooter *Baby Skeeter *Baby Rowlf *Baby Gonzo 'Panwapa' *Azibo the Monster *Bill the Bug *Koko the Penguin *Athena the Owl *Tungar the Tiger *Baabra the Zebra 'Timothy Goes to School' *Timothy *Yoko *Nora *Charles *Lilly *Frank & Frank *Doris *Fritz *Juanita *Claude *Grace *Mrs. Jakins *Big Frank *Henry *Miss Appleberry *Mrs. Lightfoot *Mailman 'Storytime' *Kino 'Rubbadubbers' *Tubb *Reg *Sploshy *Finbar *Amelia *Terence *Winona 'Tots TV' *Tilly *Tom *Tiny *Furry Boo *Donkey 'The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss' *The Cat in the Hat (puppet version) *Terrence McBird *Little Cat A *Little Cat B *Little Cat C *Little Cat F *Little Cat G *Little Cat N *Little Cat P *Little Cat S *Little Cat Z *The Grinch *Max the Dog *Fox in Socks *Mr. Knox *Yertle the Turtle *Horton the Elephant *Morton the Elephant-Bird *Jane Kangaroo *Junior Kangaroo *Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose *The Wickershams *Norval the Fish *Sarah Hall Small *Matthew Katroom *Sam-I-Am *Pam-I-Am *Sally Spingel-Spungel-Sporn *King Derwin *Princess Tizz *Milo *Youknow Bird *Mick Maputo Bird 'ToddWorld' *Todd *Sophie *Stella *Pickle *Mitzi *Ralph *Hector *Benny *The Wormins *Vark *Julian *Tanner 'Bali' *Bali *Laya *Mom *Dad *Nanue *Tito *Tomara *Lou 'Wimzie's House' *Wimzie *Horace *Loulou *Jonas *Rousso *Graziella *Bo *Yaya 'Zoboomafoo' *Zoboo 'ZOOM' *Zoe Costello *Jared Nathan *Keiko Yoshida *Pablo Velez *Alisa Besher *David Toropov *Lynese Browder *Ray MacMore *Caroline Botelho *Claudio Schwartz *Jessie Ogungbadero *Kenny Yates *Frances Domond *Rachel Redd *Eric Rollins *Kaleigh Cronin *Buzz Barrette *Aline Toupie *Garrett DiGona *Matt Runyon *Estuardo Alvizures *Mike Hanson *Korntey Sumner *Shing Ying Shieh *Francesco Tena *Cara Harvey *Kyle Larrow *Maya Morales *Nick Henry *Taylor Garron *Noreen Raja *Emily Marshall Logo Variations In addition the Time Warner Cable Kids logo, other variations other variations were released as well, most shows that air on Time Warner Cable Kids have a logo with a "T," a "W," a "C" and a "K." And under there's "Time Warner Cable Kids" is under the TWCK and "The Preschool Channel for Kids!" is under Time Warner Cable Kids too. Ecsept the characters on Time Warner Cable Kids. Related services 'Time Warner Cable Kids HD' Time Warner Cable Kids HD is the high definition simulcast feed of the Time Warner Cable Kids channel that was first announced in May 2010 and began broadcasting on September 1, 2010. All programs made in HD are presented in 16:9 widescreen, whereas other non-HD programs are presented in 4:3 letterbox. This feed is currently available on Comcast, AT&T U-verse and Cox Communications 'Time Warner Cable Kids On Demand' Time Warner Cable Kids On Demand is the channel's video-on-demand service which launched on April 4, 2005 on Comcast, before the Time Warner Cable Kids channel existed. This service offers 50 hours of programs a month, with 25 percent of the programs updated every two weeks. Category:TV Networks